


Hot And Torrid

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Your East And My West [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Fellatio, Finger play, M/M, Neediness, Role Reversal, Secret Relationship, finger fuck, sensuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk and Sulu can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Your East And My West [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792633
Kudos: 2





	Hot And Torrid

"Stop looking like I stole your puppy dog," Hikaru Sulu snarled as he frowned with concern at the scared, wide eyes of the naked guy kneeling on all fours before him on the rumpled bed. Clothing and bedding lay strewn all over the room, but that wasn't on the mind of either guy at the moment. Just each other and the hunger and need that constantly drove them into each other's arms.

But sometimes it got a little exhausting being in such a turbulent relationship. Sometimes it would be nice to have a normal connection with someone which featured mutual support and encouragement. But that wasn't theirs, so they tried to appreciate it for what it did offer to them. For one thing, the sex was hot. No doubt about that. And that made up for a lot of the shortcomings that existed between them. Like now, when Kirk was having trouble trusting Hikaru's utter devotion. It was at times like this, that Hikaru came closest to losing his infinite patience. And try as he might to be nurturing and supportive, he knew that some of his impatience was bound to be evident to Kirk.

But Hikaru tried again to reassure Kirk. "Stop looking so lost and disappointed," Hikaru continued. "You know I'm not leaving until we're both satisfied. I'm going to make certain that you will have ample reason to believe that I am devoted to you completely." He gentled his voice. "Which I am, by the way. Never doubt that, okay?" Hikaru's request had more of a plea in it than he intended, but the guy really needed to trust more in what Hikaru said.

Then the guy, that beautiful guy whose stunning good looks caused jealousy among the lesser gods, replaced his lost look with one of infinite thankfulness and faith. "You're so good to me," he breathed in relief. "And I will try to be good to you." He bent and drew his arms around Hikaru's knees. And a sigh escaped him, a sigh of complete happiness. He had been absolved once more and could justify his existence to himself.

Hikaru placed his comforting hand on the guy's shoulder and gently massaged it. And eventually the guy's shuddering stopped because he had finally been reassured.

"Be good to me now," the guy whispered with hopeful eyes burning into Hikaru's dark ones. "Plug me. Use the hand that you use to guide the Enterprise through the heavens. I want to feel all of that power and thrust directed at me." He closed his eyes as if he could barely tolerate the idea of all of that energy directed at him, but he would accept it anyway. He opened his eyes and stared at Hikaru again. "I want you to feel my heartbeat against your probing finger. Please. I need you in me so much. I don't need the main event right now, just something that is a part of you in me."

And the guy looked so hopeful and humble, how could Hikaru refuse him?

"Now. Please. I need you so much." And his soft whispers thrilled the both of them.

Hell, the guy didn't have to beg! Not when Hikaru ached to touch him more intimately, too!

So Hikaru draped himself along the top of the guy's back as he lathered up an index finger with spit from his own mouth. Then Hikaru pulled one of the guy's butt cheeks aside and gently drilled his moist, stiffened finger into the guy's perfect little anus. The guy gasped as anyone would whose rectum has been filled from the wrong direction. And the anal pulse that Hikaru felt against his finger soothed and quieted the both of them.

And the guy sighed to let Hikaru know how much Hikaru was pleasing him. And Hikaru sighed his own pleasure in his heart, because he knew that the guy already knew how much Hikaru enjoyed the touching. Not many guys were privileged enough to be able to stick his finger-- and his penis-- up the backside of a Starfleet captain. And Hikaru took it as a privilege and honor to be able to do so. But it was never a victory, never a conquest, with him. Because he loved his Starfleet captain with his whole heart.

And the Starfleet captain must love him back because he allowed Hikaru to do so many delicious things to him. And it was always accompanied by a sigh of deep satisfaction. That sound enflamed Hikaru if nothing else did. It sounded like the groan of a wild animal finally being mounted and covered the way that Mother Nature had always intended for it to be handled and gratified. And it was the most erotic, and yet the most civilized sound, that Hikaru Sulu had ever heard. Not even his Eastern philosophies had prepared him for the pure animal need in Sulu's Starfleet captain, and Sulu felt in awe of all of the savagery contained in that brave, young soul that he got to fuck. And it was his to use and to protect! And he would honor his sacred charge! For Hikaru was a man of honor, and he always performed his duty the way an honorable man should.

But that was not to say that he did not enjoying rutting with that captain when he felt he needed servicing, or they just wanted to entertain each other. For there was that magnificent golden body just waiting to be handled and manipulated and loved. And it was all Hikaru's!

And the guy had to be audible with his sighing, as if he had to make it very clear to both of them that he was surrendering. It had to be evident that he was permitting a humiliating act to be performed on himself. To them, though, the meaning had gotten twisted and had become something special. It wasn't just one guy sticking his finger up the ass of another guy in a vulgar fashion. No, it was a little sex act in itself. Miniature intercourse, if you will. And the guys enjoyed it for a "quickie."

It was almost as good as another secret thing that they did. If they passed each other during the day, they would try to brush against each other. Or best of all, one of them might be lucky enough to grab the other's penis and squeeze. That always caused a startled look and a quick intake of breath from the lucky recipient that puzzled the other people with them, generally McCoy or Spock or Scotty. They never tried it when any of the women were with them, though, because they did not want to embarrass the ladies. Women had such sharp eyes! And the fairer sex was always on the outlook for signs of love transpiring between their crew mates. So Kirk and Sulu would always be gracious gentlemen in front of the ladies. And as for the other guys, they were on their own.

And all of it was meant to give relief to James T. Kirk and the terrible demands of responsibility that clawed at him continually. He needed to be lesser somewhere, so the most logical place was in the bedroom. The guy might be in charge of a mighty starship. But in this room, he was clearly not in charge. And that was the way that the guy wanted it. Hikaru might wish for more of an equal relationship between them, but he knew what his man needed. And so he gave it to him, even if Hikaru had to finger-fuck the guy's asshole in a demeaning way on occasion.

But the guy would get so much out of it. His eyes lids would flutter as if he was experiencing a wrenching orgasm, and his tongue would click against the roof of his mouth as certain beetles do as they bore through old wood or furniture. So Hikaru would press firmly against the walls of the guys rectum and make swirly motions, and the guy would tremble in ecstasy until he was thoroughly satisfied or thoroughly humiliated-- Hikaru never knew which.

Then the guy would swing up his golden head and give Hikaru a pleading look.

"Now let me please you." He would pause as if he feared he would be denied. "May I? I will try my best to be really nice to you," he would whisper and Hikaru would give his consent with a fatherly smile. How could Hikaru deny a plea so earnestly given?

And then that blonde god, that same James T. Kirk that cleansed the cosmos of criminals and led heroic humanitarian expeditions around the universe for the United Federation of Planets, that James T. Kirk, would gently pull apart Hikaru's knees, crowd between them, and bend over to take Hikaru's manhood into his magnificent mouth. And he would perform fellatio on his lover until Hikaru was drained dry and Kirk was red in the face from his efforts. But Kirk was happy in how he had pleased Hikaru. And he would wait for Hikaru's words of praise as if he had never won any other meaningful accolade before.

And Hikaru would praise him and stroke him and pick his own crooked hairs away from Kirk's tired mouth until Kirk had regained his breath and Hikaru was sporting another erection. But this one would not be intended for Kirk's mouth. As pleasing as the whole experience of Kirk's swallowing his manhood and sucking him dry had been for Hikaru, he wanted the excitement of drilling into Kirk's backdoor. Hikaru never got tired of doing that. And apparently Kirk never got tired of receiving Hikaru that way, either. For the moment that he felt Hikaru hardening up again, Kirk would turn his back, spread his legs, and jut out his ass for Hikaru's attention. As if Hikaru could miss or ignore that sight!

In a matter of moments, Hikaru would be lining himself up behind Kirk. He could feel Kirk's excitement, because he felt it, too.

And then Hikaru would slide smoothly into Kirk's living body and bury himself deep within Kirk with one slick motion. And Kirk would snap back his head with a sob and then a sigh. It was always the same routine. The head snapped back. The sob. The sigh. But Hikaru waited for it and congratulated himself every time he got those reactions out of Kirk. Because then he knew that he was diverting Kirk the way he wanted to be diverted. And Hikaru knew that he was pleasing the man he wanted to please so much.

The blonde god was too handsome for his own good, but needy as hell because he was the last one who knew how damn good he was at just about everything. Or lucky. Hikaru had never seen anyone so lucky. That was part of the guy's charm. 

But only a very select few knew James T. Kirk could fool just about anybody about his ability except himself. Only a select few knew about the nights that James T. Kirk spent curled in a tight fetal position, because he did not know if he had the balls to face the challenges that the next morning would bring. Only a select few knew of the nights that James T. Kirk cried himself to sleep because he was so unsure of himself and the ability that he was supposed to possess.

But Hikaru Sulu knew. And still he stayed with him. Kirk was needy as hell, but Sulu stayed because Kirk needed him so much. There's a lot of power knowing how important you are to someone, but Sulu gallantly took on that weighty burden because there were so many rewards in sharing a bed with Captain James T. Kirk.

To see that blonde god lying sprawled, languid and waiting with half-hooded eyes and a smile of welcome on his lips, in his bed in a room at ten percent lighting always gave Hikaru the soft beginnings of an erection. Then to have Kirk reach for him and embrace him and cuddle with him and plant moist kisses all over his breasts firmed up Hikaru's erection in a matter of moments. And then Kirk would pull himself to his knees while he braced his upper body on his elbows. The whole maneuver was guaranteed to swing his beautiful butt into the air where Hikaru was certain to see it. Then Kirk would look back to see if he had Hikaru's attention. Where else, Hikaru always wondered, would his attention be when Kirk was putting out a welcome mat like that?

And Kirk always made it worth Hikaru's while to mount him. No one could moan and groan and slobber and sob through his open mouth the way that James T. Kirk could. He gave a sterling performance. And it must have satisfied, because Hikaru always came back for another serving of Kirk pie. How could Hikaru stay away? How could anybody once he'd held that blonde god in his arms and drilled himself into that magnificent golden body?!

But sometimes it tried the patience of even someone as magnanimous as Hikaru Sulu to be around the maelstrom that was James T. Kirk. Sometimes Sulu thought that it might be easier to share a relationship with a normal person.

But there was another reason why that gracious gentleman, that same Hikaru Sulu, stayed in such a turbulent relationship with Kirk. He loved the guy. Plain and simple, he loved him. And he would fight dragons, particularly James T. Kirk's dragons, to keep him serene and content.

It was hot and torrid each time they were together. They’d be apart for several days thinking it might be better for them that way. Better for their nerves, their other friends, their own sleep patterns. They thought it might help to bank the barely contained fires within themselves if they stayed apart. They thought they needed time apart to heal from the turbulence that was their relationship.

Then Sulu would feel Kirk’s eyes on his back as they worked their shift and knew that Kirk was seeing something more erotic than what the rest of the Bridge crew could see. Every time Sulu stretched for a control or turned a knob, he heard a slight intake of breath behind him and knew that Kirk was imagining Sulu's hands manipulating Kirk's body instead of controls. And Sulu knew that Kirk would soon be seeking him out for another hot and heavy session under the sheets.

Or Kirk would look at Sulu with gaping mouth and blatant yearning written all over his face. His haunted eyes did nothing to hide the hunger and need inside him. Then Kirk would see Sulu’s mouth go grim and see those dark eyes begin to smolder with feelings he couldn't control, either. That's when Kirk knew that Sulu had caught Kirk’s savage lusts and was as racked with desire as much as he was. Kirk would feel the thrill of anticipation racing through his body. For soon, he knew, Sulu would be inside him again, trying to ream out more of a home for his aching penis.

And they would come together like two alpha males in heat. And it was messy and bawdy and stunk of male testosterone throughout whosever quarters they happened to land. And it always seemed as if two wild male hogs had taken a liking for their own kind instead of females and had set out to prove that their discovery was long overdue for verifying.

McCoy would roll his eyes and not believe that they were at each other again. Spock would sigh with tolerance, especially if he could smell them through the bathroom door. Scotty would admire their energy and ingenuity, then would hunt up Keenser to see if he was in the notion of having a little hanky-panky together.

But Kirk didn't care about the reaction of his friends. All he wanted was Sulu inside him, and all that Sulu wanted was to be accommodating.

Just that look between them, and Kirk’s whole torso would juice itself in readiness for Sulu’s penetration. And at the same time Sulu’s penis was engorging itself with blood so that it would not disappoint Kirk.

And a consuming fever would burst out in Kirk as he thought of what was going to happen, but it was Sulu who would flush. That’s how joined the two of them were in this physical madness that was consuming them.

"I don't want to need you like this," Sulu would snarl as his eyes looked murderously at Kirk.

"Yeah, I can tell," Kirk would whisper back, half-mocking, half afraid of the passion he was stirring in the normally elegant gentleman. "You're as judicious and as practical about this whole thing as much as I am!" And Kirk would close his eyes and open his mouth to receive Hikaru's kiss and penetrating tongue.

"Is that all you got that can go inside me?!" Kirk would demand, as if to mock him. "Is that all you got for me to swallow?! Your tongue is wonderful, but it doesn't go very far!"

And Hikaru Sulu would take him to bed to show him that, indeed, he had another part of his body that could penetrate Kirk further than that wonderfully moist, athletic tongue ever could.

And James T. Kirk must have been impressed with Hikaru's workmanship, if Kirk's squealing and slobbering and disjoined words and yanking of his own hair were any indications of his pleasure. But rarely was he sated for very long. For within a matter of days, if not hours, Hikaru Sulu could feel those intense eyes burning into his back again. And he knew it was only a matter of time until Kirk would seek him out for more of the pleasures that they could bring to each other.

It must be one of the perks of serving on a Starship that was never discussed in orientation, Hikaru decided. But it was one that he would heartily recommend. Because it brought such a full richness of fulfillment to both parties that neither had ever experienced before with other lovers.

And it left Hikaru with a sense of personal worth and self-assurance that no motivational speaker could've ever inspired in him. For he had the ear (and heart) of the captain and that gave him a special privilege in the microworld that comprised the Enterprise. Hikaru was the power behind the throne, but he was also a wise person and would use his power judiciously. He just enjoyed his unique position and let it exist for what it was. And that was enough for Hikaru. Because it was so damn unique!

But then probably very few pilots ever got the opportunity to ass-fuck the guy sitting in the captain's chair until his eyeballs bugged out of his head, either. But Hikaru Sulu did, and as often as he wanted. And as hard as he wanted, because the other guy just thought he was getting lucky himself. Yes, it was a win-win situation all the way around for Hikaru Sulu.

That was probably one reason for that inscrutable half-smile on that handsome face of Hikaru's. The other was that he was so damn inscrutable by nature. Whatever the cause, though, it made his back a little straighter and his work performance a little more devoted. Because he knew that his captain was sitting behind him, watching him work, and dreaming of the next time they could be together.

Kirk never realized it, but that was what Hikaru was dreaming of, too, as the USS Enterprise plowed through the emptiness of space and reminded her crew of eager penises plowing through universes of their own. There had to be a metaphor in there somewhere and a lesson, too, but all that anybody really wanted were those hot penises in the britches they were wearing making history, and pathways, of their own.

Then they would be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
